


Play Your Cards

by Kaffrrin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Literally just me practicing sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffrrin/pseuds/Kaffrrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has fallen in love with Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon slayer and she can't seem to keep her cool whenever she is around him. What happens when she's drunk and accidentally spills her drink all over him? And who the hell is following her home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Your Cards

I gulped and tried to gather my courage. I attempted to speak to better explain myself but was silenced by the slayer’s gaze. It’s not like I meant to spill my drink all over him, Cana had just gotten me a little too drunk and my legs didn’t seem to want to listen to me. 

 

“S-sorry Gajeel!” I blurted out quickly before turning and speeding away through the crowds.  _ I can’t believe I just did that.. And to Gajeel no less… My life is over.. _ I ran over to Cana and pulled her into one of the back rooms of the guild. She seemed confused by where she was until she saw me, I could tell from her stance that she was very drunk, even for Cana. 

 

“Oh hey there Luuuuuuuushy. What’s up?” she drawled with a small lisp, a grin lighting up her face. After a few seconds with me not answering she blinked and looked more closely at my face. “Somethings wrong isn’t it? What happened?” She asked me, seriously. Well as serious as she could muster.

 

“I just tripped and spilled my drink all over Gajeel! How am I ever supposed to show my face around him now?!” I quickly whispered, still upset over the whole ordeal.

 

“Oh Lu-Lu, you’ll be fine. He probably wasn’t even that mad.” she said before shaking her head, “Okay, he might be that mad, but still! You shouldn’t let it get you down. He probably won’t even remember it tomorrow.” She said with a reassuring grin. I doubted it, but I couldn’t very well tell her that. 

 

“Okay.. I guess you’re right. Well I think I’m going to cut this night short and head home. I could use a nice bath.” I say with a small smile. “Thanks Cana, you always cheer me up.” Cana’s grin grew larger and she pulled me into a tight hug. 

“Good night Lucy, I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that she turned heel and went back out into the party. This was her element, and if I knew Cana, she was probably going to try and score tonight. I giggled softly, thinking about how earlier in the day she told me about her goal for the night. She was going to try and bag Laxus and show him just what he’s been missing out on. Her words exactly.

 

My mind went back to my current predicament with the Iron Slayer of Fairy Tail, otherwise known as the man I so hopelessly fell in love with. I had so desperately hoped it was just a crush at the beginning, knowing I had no chance, but my heart quickly chose him and be damned if it didn’t remind me everyday. I sighed and made my way out the back door of the guild. It was late and slightly chilly so I wrapped my arms around my torso and began the trek to my apartment. 

 

About half way there I could feel someone watching me and I slowly brought a hand down to lay over my keys. I hoped I was just imagining things, I really don’t want to have to deal with any creepers. I’m upset, cold and drunk, not in the mood for stupid people that can’t take a hint.

 

I was about two minutes from reaching my apartment and I was still being followed. The person seemed to be trying and mask their presence. They didn’t seem too keen on showing themselves as I got a couple feet from my apartment so I made a quick turn to go down the alley next to my place. I didn’t need my stalker knowing where I lived. 

 

“Seriously? Do you make a habit out of stalking women in the middle of the night?” I said, staring up towards the roof of my building. I heard a cough and a shuffle before someone jumped down and landed a few feet in front of me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who was standing only an arms reach away.

 

“Uh.. I didn’t mean to freak you out..” He said, looking to the side. I must have been more drunk than I thought, because I swear that’s a blush on his face. But that was impossible, right?  _ Right? _

 

_ ‘He likes you.’ _

 

Oh hell no, I was not having this conversation with myself  _ again _ ! Every time I thought he might have been hitting on me, my heart soared through the roof, my brain along with it. It always made me a blubbering mess in front of him. Ugh, I embarrassed myself around him every.single.day. Today was no exception, though spilling my drink on him was definitely a first.

  
  


**Gajeel’s POV**

  
  


I hadn’t realized there was supposed to be a party tonight. Yet here I was, sitting in my corner while the rest of guild partied it up. Luckily no one came within ten feet of me, they seemed to feel my mood even with how drunk they were. I noticed a mop of bright blonde hair bobbing through the crowd and it only took a second after that for her scent to reach me. 

 

That was all I needed before I locked on and watched Fairy Tail’s only celestial mage dance and make small talk with the people around her. I could smell alcohol mixed in with her scent and figured she was probably pretty drunk already. 

 

It was at that point that the flame-idiot came up and spun her around. Her laugh seemed to have split through the noise of the party and hit my body hard. I had been thinking about her a lot lately and fuck if it wasn’t grating on my patience. 

 

I wanted her. And she acted as if she fucking knew it too. But I knew that was just hopeful thinking. She would never see me in the way I wanted her to. She deserved a much better man anyway. Not that I wanted to think of her with anyone else, but what could I hope for after everything I had put her through. 

 

The stupid flame fuck still had his hands on her, twirling her around. That should be me. Well maybe not, I don’t dance. ‘ _ Though maybe I would, just to hold her close.’ _ I could feel myself getting more and more pissed off the more I watched them so I turned my head and stared at the wall. Which didn’t help much since I could still smell and hear her.

 

After a few minutes I realized Bunnygirl’s laughing had stopped and her scent seemed to be getting.. closer? I turned to look out towards the guild and noticed her making her way towards me. She’s just going to stop and talk to someone, right? There is no way she is coming over here for me.

I gulp and try not to look like I’ve been staring at her.  _ God damn it, I feel like a 12 year old boy. What the fuck is wrong with me. _ While I was busy talking bitching at myself Bunnygirl just got closer and closer. I decided to be hopeful, maybe she did come over here to talk to me. As I turned to face her I was surprised by her tripping and being covered in some fruity bitch beer.

 

“What the fuck?” I say slowly, still surprised at what happened. My face was dripping and my shirt was soaked. Lucy looked like she just killed someone’s cat. Her face just kept flushing more and more while her mouth opened and closed a few times. If I didn’t know better I’d say she was about to combust.

 

Just as I was about to ask her to calm down she jolted. “S-sorry Gajeel!” She said quickly, looking me in the eyes for her apology before bolting away from me. I felt the familiar pang in my chest when she said my name. The one that had a way of shooting all the way through me, landing smack dab in my groin. I groaned and willed my desire away, I don’t need when I’m stuck in the middle of the fucking guildhall.

 

I stood up and tried to find the familiar golden hair or fruity scent. It took me a few seconds to track her down. She was currently in a back room talking to the drunk about what had happened.  _ She must be scared of me, there’s no other reason she would be this bothered by spilling her drink on me.  _ I quickly hid when I realized they were leaving the room. I peaked back around just as Cana was walking past.

 

She sent me a drunken grin and a wink, “Go get ‘er, metalhead.” Before I could respond, she waltzed back into the crowd, lost in the madness. But she wasn’t the one I was trying to find. 

 

As I looked up I saw Bunnygirl head out the back door. To go home, if I heard correctly. I had a quick mental conversation before deciding to follow her. She was drunk and it was the middle of the night. Does she not realize how she looks? She shouldn’t be walking home alone, regardless of the time of day.

 

After about ten minutes of walking I hear her heart speed up and her hand subtly move over her keys.  _ Hmm, she must have sensed me. Good instincts Bunnygirl. _ I slowed down a little and moved myself a little farther away from her. I wasn’t here to scare the shit outta her. Just to make sure she got home safely.

 

Slowly but surely, she found her way to her apartment. Though I found myself surprised when she sharply turned down the alley right beside her building. I found myself even more surprised when she looked up towards the roof where I was perched and made a comment about me stalking her.  _ ‘If she only knew how often my eyes followed her every movement.’ _

 

I coughed, trying to suppress the heat in my body and jumped down in front of her.  “Uh.. I didn’t mean to freak you out..” I said slowly. I looked off to the side, willing away the heat I could feel creeping up my face. I looked back at her, surprised by the flush on her face as well.  _ ‘Probably just because of the alcohol. No need to get my hopes up.’ _

 

She just stood there a few more moments, the tension in the air around us seemed palpable. I wasn’t sure what else to say so I decided just to start with the basic thing she seemed worried about. “I’m not mad, you know. Though I am pretty sticky. Gihi.” I grinned at her and laughed quietly.

 

“I saw you leave and I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. So I’m not stalkin’ you or anything.” I added. I noticed she drew in a quick breath and opened her mouth to say something, closing it soon after. That happened a few more times before I sighed. “Look, I know you hate me but I’m not going to do-” 

 

“I don’t hate you.” She whispered quietly, interrupting my statement. She was staring at the ground and I could hear her heart beating like a hammer. I was frozen, not fully sure I heard correctly. “What was that, I couldn’t hear you.” I replied, trying to see if she had said what I thought.

 

“Bull, I know you heard me. I said I don’t hate you. Why would you think I hated you? I mean if anyone should think the other hates them, it would be me.” She sucked in a deep breath, out of air from her small rant. My heart lifted at the beginning of her statement,  _ she didn’t hate me _ . Then I realized what she had ended with. 

 

“Wait. Why would I hate you?” I asked her, taking a step closer. I noticed her tense and stopped my movement, waiting for a reply to my question. I was completely confused. How could I hate her? Why would she even think that?

 

“Because, I annoy you, obviously. I act like an idiot around you, and it won’t stop. Everytime I’m around you everything just.. Never mind, just forget I said anything.” She sighed before looking back up at me with a small smile. I felt weird, I had never had her smile all to myself like this before. This smile was for  _ me _ . I felt a smirk find it’s way to my face as I thought about how she had just left off. I was liking where this conversation was going. 

 

I know now that she doesn’t hate me, so maybe I had a chance. Maybe I could show her exactly how much I wanted her and how hard I could rock her world. “So common courtesy, since you spilled your drink on me is to help me get clean, isn’t it? Gihi” I shot her a wink as her whole face turned bright red. I was going to have so much fun with this.

 

**Lucy’s POV**

 

I had tried to think of what I could say as a reply, but once again, no words seemed to come out in his presence. I was caught by surprise when he talked again. “I’m not mad, you know. Though I am pretty sticky. Gihi.” My pulse raced. His laugh did things to me, something about it was just.. intense. And hell if Gajeel didn’t ooze intense. Everything he did affected me way more than it should have. Not that I’m completely complaining, but how was I supposed to keep my cool around him, especially now?

 

It’s the middle of the night and we are all alone, right by my home. At that thought several images ran through my mind, each racier than the last. I swallowed, urging my desire down. I couldn’t live with myself if he smelled something like that. He quickly pulled me out of my thoughts when he mentioned that he was just making sure I got home safe. 

 

If my heart wasn’t beating quickly before, it definitely was now. He surprised me with what came out of his mouth next. “Look, I know you hate me but I’m not going to do-” Wait, wait. What? He thinks I hate him? I had told him several times that I had forgiven him for the Phantom Lord incident, before my feelings grew of course. I haven’t been able to have a conversation with him since then because of how frazzled I get.

 

I quickly cut into what he was saying. “I don’t hate you.” I said quietly, looking down so he couldn’t see the blush staining my cheeks. It took him a moment to reply and when he did I scoffed in my mind. He’s a dragon slayer, I know he could  hear me. “Bull, I know you heard me. I said I don’t hate you. Why would you think I hated you? I mean if anyone should think the other hates them, it would be me.” I quickly shot out, breathing deeply from my lack of air intake. 

 

He looked at me confused as I waited for him to answer what I had said. “Wait. Why would I hate you?” He asked me, taking a step closer. I tensed with the closer proximity and he stopped his movement. I can barely stand him being a couple feet away, I don’t know what I’d do if he got any closer. Combust is a very good possibility. 

 

“Because, I annoy you, obviously ‘ _ Stop talking _ ’. I act like an idiot around you ‘ _ Stop talking _ ’, and it won’t stop. Everytime I’m around you everything just ‘ _ Stop.Fucking.Talking! _ ’.. Never mind, just forget I said anything.” I sighed to myself, I can’t believe my mouth just kept going, now he’s going to think I’m weird.. I looked up and gave him a small smile to let him know I wasn’t in anyway upset with him. I was severely hoping he wouldn’t bring up how I hadn’t finished what I was saying.

 

I noticed his face look surprised, happiness swirling in his eyes. I wasn’t sure what had caused it, but I was happy nonetheless. His face quickly morphed into a smirk as he eyed me in a predatory manner, causing heat to shoot through my body before focusing on my nether region. I swallowed the lump I felt gathering in my throat and pushed back my desire before he brought it all back and more with his next statement.

 

Clean him? Holy shit, I felt like I could die right there with all the images assaulting my mind. “U-um. Well my apa-apartment is right here. You can shower if you’d like..” I said slowly, staring at the ground, a blush blantantly covering my face. Before I knew it I could see Gajeel’s shoes right in my line of sight. 

 

I slowly lifted my head, my eyes soaking in the image of the man that was now standing right in front of me. Oh god, don’t linger. Just keep moving your eyes up. I finally reached his face, taking in every rough, manly and pierced edge with my eyes. He seemed content just standing there as I stared at him, his eyes twinkling in amusement as I sighed and my hands twitched, itching to touch something. I don’t care if it’s his face, arms, chest, I swallowed, eyes staring at his lips. 

 

My tongue quickly slipped out, wetting my bottom lip, before I bit it, trying to hold back the urge to kiss him. He surprised me when his hand rested upon my cheek, tilted my head just enough so I was looking into his eyes. They were mesmerizing, I could feel myself slowly getting lost in them as his face inched closer. My eyes slowly drifted shut, my body trying to prepare me for what I knew would be the best kiss I would ever experience. 

 

I was surprised when I felt no lips on my own but instead his face was next to mine as he whispered in my ear. “Lead the way Bunnygirl.” I could tell he was smirking and I felt like I was going to keel over. He quickly turned me around and smacked my butt, his laugh reaching my ears as I slapped his hand away. “Oi! Don’t get so handsy, we’re in an alleyway, anyone could walk by!” I quickly began walking up to my door, Gajeel right on my heels. 

 

As I began to unlock my door he pressed himself against my back, his mouth finding my ear once again. “Are you saying I can be handsy once we’re inside?” I froze as I let his words sink in. He couldn’t..could he? I mean there’s no way that he would want someone like me. I coughed slowly, I may as well try and find out if he feels the same, so far it seemed like the odds were in my favor. 

 

I quickly opened my door and turned to face Gajeel, giving him a smirk of my own. “Maybe if you play your cards right. I guess we’ll find out, now won’t we?” I gave him a saucy wink, not missing the surprised look that crossed his face before he quickly replaced it with a grin. “I guess we will. Now where is that shower of yours?”

 

I showed Gajeel the bathroom and gave him a towel and I through his clothes through the washer. I had given him an old pair of pajama pants that were way too big on me as well as a large t-shirt I had for sleeping in. 

 

I was leaning against the kitchen counter, trying my hardest to calm my pounding heart and the quivering between my thighs. Gajeel, the man I had fallen and fallen hard for, was naked. In my home. Just 15 feet away. Holy shit, I can’t do this. I quickly opened my freezer and pulled out some vodka, taking myself a shot of liquid courage. The burn down my throat was soothing, and slowly my heart calmed and the throbbing of my juncture had calmed a bit. 

 

I decided to change into pajamas while Gajeel showered so I threw on a tank top and some shorts. I grabbed a blanket and a book and relaxed on my couch, waiting for the slayer to finish cleaning himself. I felt bad, the smell must have lingered and annoyed him quite a bit. I’m sure he just loved the scent of strawberries. I slowly got caught up in my book, not even noticing Gajeel had finished his shower until a shirt smacked me in the face. “What the fuck?!” I yelled, surprised by the article of clothing.

 

“Damn Bunnygirl, quite the mouth you got there. The shirt was too small.” I had begun to look towards him before I could process that the clothing in my hand was the shirt I gave him, which means..  _ Oh shit _ ! Before I could look away my eyes had already caught sight of his uncovered expanse of skin, that was the end of me. I don’t know how long I was staring but I knew I could do it a hell of a lot longer. 

 

He was like a fucking Adonis standing in my living room, water slowly trickling down his chest, disappearing at the waistband of the pants I had given him. They sat low on his hips, a small trail of hair leading down to very dangerous territory.. I quickly brought my eyes up to his, gasping at the intensity in his eyes. He slowly started stalking towards me, a smirk plastered to his gorgeous face. I can’t do this, I’m going to have a damn heart attack.

 

Before I knew it, he was kneeling right in front of me, grabbing my book and placing it on my coffee table. My breath caught in my throat as he began leaning closer. “If you don’t tell me to stop I’m going to kiss you.” He said, the huskiness of his voice causing a pleasurable tightening in my stomach and thump in my chest. 

 

He wanted to kiss me. Gajeel wanted to kiss  _ me. Lucy Heartfilia _ . How could I tell him to stop, I had wanted this for so long. I stared at his lips, I noticed him trembling slightly, trying to hold himself back from taking advantage of me. The only thought in my mind is he is a much stronger person than I because right now I didn’t even want to try and hold myself back.

 

With that thought in my mind I quickly grabbed his face and slammed my mouth against his. I threw all my emotion for this man into my kiss and it took him no time at all to respond with just as much passion. The kiss was rough and hot, everything I thought it would have been, yet so much more. 

Our tongues and teeth clashed in an epic battle for dominance. Though I held my own, he won rather quickly. His hands quickly grabbed my waist, pulling me off the couch until we were both kneeling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I buried my hands into his hair, surprised by how soft it was. I slowly pulled my mouth away from his, amused when his own followed me, trying to stay connected. 

 

I took a few breaths, my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. I lightly pulled his hair, bringing my mouth back to his and using my hold to keep him from lunging at me. I puffed soft breaths over his lips before nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. He sucked in air as I continued my little bites, soothing each one with my tongue. 

 

A groan rumbled through his throat, sending sparks throughout my body at the sound. I knew I wasn’t strong enough to really hold him in place yet he stayed still, letting me continue my ministrations. I kissed his bottom lip, the corner of his mouth, then I worked my up his jaw before my mouth found his ear. I hummed softly as I sucked it into my mouth, earning a deep moan from the man in front of me. 

 

After I was thoroughly satisfied with the attention I had paid to his ear I began kissing down his neck. I gave little licks and nibbles as I worked my way down to his collarbone. As soon as I had met the junction between the two I bit down rather roughly. As soon as I did that he tightened his grip on me. I got ahold of myself and pulled away quickly. 

 

“I-I’m sorry Gajeel, I didn’t mean to bite you like that. I promise it won’t happen again.” I apologized and looked up at him. As soon as our eyes met I was speechless. The look of pure hunger was like a punch in the gut. 

 

He brought one of his hands up to my face and stroked my cheek, a small smirk adorned his face. “Don’t apologize, I happened to think that was pretty fucking hot. Do you like it rough? Because I can definitely do rough.” Desire was swirling in his eyes and it took all I had to look away.

 

I looked down, slightly embarrassed. “I wouldn’t exactly know..” God, why did I even say anything. Guys don’t like virgins. I’m just an inexperienced child who doesn’t have a clue what she’s doing. Gajeel’s hand quickly forced my face up to look at him and he kissed me softly.

 

“Hey now, no reason to feel embarrassed about it. It doesn’t bother me one bit. Just means I get to be a teacher. Well I mean if you let me. I’m not going to force you or anything. I’ll only do what you’re okay with.” I giggled softly as he started rambling. His eyes shot up to mine when he heard me. a soft blush covered his face as he looked away. “Laughing at me is kind of a bitch move, Bunnygirl.” He said, a soft pout gracing his features. 

 

Oh my god, I never in a thousand years would have thought the word cute would be an adjective I would use to describe Gajeel. Hot, duh. Sexy, of course. Fuckable? Completely and utterly. Yet here I was, cute being the biggest word in my head as I looked at the surly dragon slayer while he pouted. It was so ingrained in my mind I accidently let it slip. “So cute..” It came as a whisper, but of course he heard me. His head swung around to look at me, and incredulous look on his face.

 

“Did you just called me cute?” He asked, eyes wide. I smiled at him and stood up, motioning for him to as well. Once he had, I pushed lightly on his chest. “Yes, I did. Though you are definitely not just cute. I can think of a lot of words to describe you. Hot. Sexy. Handsome. God-like.” With each word I pushed him a little further back, his eyes getting wider with each word to leave my mouth. 

 

By the end of that he was less than a foot away from the edge of my bed. I gave him a smirk and added, “And of course.. fuckable.” With one last push he landed on the blankets. I slowly crawled on top of him, taking in his muscled chest. I straddled him and rested my hands on his shoulders. I began to drag my fingers down his chest, letting them dance across his skin in slow circles and strokes. 

 

“You know, Bunnygirl. For a virgin you seem to know how to get a guy going.” He groaned, sinking into my bed as I touched him. I grinned at his statement and lowered myself on top of him, my chest squished against his own.

 

“You know I’m a writer, correct?” I asked. After receiving a nod as confirmation I continued. “Well, I have one hell of an imagination, as well as a constant supply of fantasies.” I began trailing my fingers up and down his neck, a grin growing on my face as he gave a hard swallow. I leaned down more and began kissing up his neck, as soon as I had reached his ear I gave him another whisper. “I’m just lucky enough that the object of my fantasies happens to be laying underneath me right now.”

 

I was surprised and pretty turned on when a low growl made it’s way up Gajeel’s throat. “Fuck. Bunnygirl..  _ Lucy _ , if you don’t stop talking like this, I’m not going to be able to hold back anymore.” He growled, his hands gripping my waist tightly, I could feel bruises forming already. I was shocked at how hot that thought made me. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to hold back.” I moaned softly, rubbing my crotch against his. He was unbelievably hard against my core and the feeling of him against me made me buck against him roughly, a loud moan cutting through the room. That was all he needed before he flipped us over and began grabbing at my body, hands racing to take everything in like a man starved. 

 

He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began pulling it up. He slowly moved down my body until his face was level with my stomach. With each inch of skin being exposed from him raising my shirt he would place a dozen kisses, littering my body with his mouth. Soon my shirt had been pulled over my breasts and he spent several seconds just staring. 

 

As soon as I had moved to cover myself in embarrassment, he growled and held my hand down. “Don’t hide from me, Lucy. You have no idea how beautiful you are. I have wanted you too long.” My heart fluttered at his words before shooting out of my chest as he leant down and kissed the top my breasts. I felt out of breath as he let go of my hands sat me up to he could pull my shirt off all the way. 

 

Once that was out of the way he reached behind me and unlatched my bra. I threw it off to the side as Gajeel pulled me into his lap and attacked my neck and shoulders with a flurry of lips, tongue and teeth. His arms wrapped around my waist to hold me tighter against him and I moaned as my hardened peaks brushed against his chest. My hands grabbed his shoulders tightly as he used one hand to grab a breast. 

 

After rolling it in his hand a few times his mouth found the nipple, quickly sucking it into his mouth. I gasped and ground down on him as my nails dug into his shoulder. I felt like any moment now I would get lost and drown in all the pleasure he was making me feel. After a couple moments he switched himself over to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention as the last. 

 

I didn’t know what to do, I had read and fantasized, but nothing has prepared me for such an absolute overload of bliss caused by the man pressed against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried a hand into his expanse of hair, tugging on it as I slowly rolled my hips against him. He growled and caused a vibration on my nipple, making me scream out at the sensation. 

 

He was quick to place me back on the bed, barely contained lust burning in his eyes. I looked up at him as he loomed over me, taking in his handsome features. I raised both my hands up and rested them on his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. “It’s okay, Gajeel. I want it to be you.” I whispered softly, in between kisses. 

 

Those words were all the encouragement he needed as he slowly began pulling down my shorts, my panties along with them. I thought I would feel embarrassment, being completely exposed to him but the only thing I felt was an unadulterated hunger for him. I found myself surprised when I began feeling kisses on my inner thighs. 

“Fuck, you smell so good. I bet you taste even better.” I was caught off guard with his statement, I looked down at him as he smirked at me and quickly swiped his tongue around my clit. The sensation was unbearable and I yelled out, “Gajeel! Fuck!” I had never felt anything like this before and I didn’t know how to react to all the new feelings. 

 

His tongue slipped down into my opening and then back up to my clit, he then slipped a digit into my wet opening. I couldn’t think, everything was hazy and then suddenly his finger curved upward and I couldn’t stop myself from arching off the bed and letting out an outrageously loud moan. I began breathing heavily as he slipped another finger in and began pressing on the spongy point of pleasure, his tongue still circling above his hand. 

 

He began moving his fingers faster as well as switching between sucked and flicking his tongue on my clit. “I want you to come for me Lucy.” Gajeel said gruffly, pulling away from me for only a second before going back to work. I could feel a coil inside of me tighten with each move of his and before I knew it I was seeing stars. My whole body was spasming in a world of euphoria as I called out Gajeel’s name. Not caring that the entire town could probably hear me.

 

I slowly felt myself coming down, my breasts heaving as I took in deep breaths. As soon as I could focus I launched my mouth at his, kissing him fiercely. I could taste myself on him, yet instead of being disgusted like I thought I would be, I felt a twang of pleasure run straight between my thighs. Our tongues swirled together in an erotic dance of pleasure. Each of us sinking deeper and deeper.

 

I slowly slid my hand down Gajeel’s chest, letting them wander lower and lower until they reached the waistband of the bottoms. With soft strokes I let my fingers roam his stomach, occasionally letting them dip into the pajamas. I began kissing all over his chest, letting my teeth scrape against a nipple as my hand delved further into his pants and gripped his manhood.

 

He hissed as my hand slowly began stroking his hard length. I moaned when I felt his piercings rub against my palm. I looked up at his face, eyes half-lidded and gave him a sultry grin. “Oh goody. I had always hoped you’d be pierced.” I cooed, kissing him deeply. 

 

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest and he kissed me back. “Well, who am I to disappoint you.” He said with a smirk as he captured my mouth again. I lost myself in the kiss, stroking him more quickly before pulling away and tugging on the bottoms. “These need to come off. Now.” I stated, giving him a slight pout. 

 

He gave me his signature laugh as he quickly pulled down the pants. Now that we was bare for my eyes and hands to devour I had to keep myself from drooling. He really was a god. There was no way he wasn’t. I took him in with my eyes as a lump began to form in my throat. “Shit, you’re really big. Are you sure that’s going to fit?” I asked nervously, looking up at him. 

 

He nodded with a grin and began kissing my neck and shoulders. I relaxed into his touch as he started rubbing himself against me. I began moaning and squirming against him. “G-gajeel.. Please..” I begged, gripping his shoulders as I threw my head back in pleasure. he reached down and began playing with a nipple, rolling it in between his fingers. 

 

“Please what? Come on Bunnygirl, I need to know what you want.” He whispered in my ear. I could just hear the smirk on his face as he pulled away to look at me. I whined and tried to pull him back but he just wouldn’t budge. “I swear to god, Gajeel. If you don’t get inside me right now I’m going to make you go home and find someone else to satisfy me.” I threatened. I totally didn’t mean it but he didn’t need to know that. 

 

With a deep growl Gajeel’s eyes narrowed and he gripped my hips tightly pulling my entrance up towards him. “You’re going to regret saying that Bunnygirl, even if you are lying.” I gave him a wink and grabbed his cock, guiding it to my entrance. With a quick thrust he was buried to the hilt. I dug my nails into his back and I felt my eyes tear up. “Gajeel.. it hurts..” I whimpered softly at the taking of my innocence. 

 

He began kissing all over my face as he stayed still, letting me get used to it before moving. “Shh, don’t worry Bunny, it’ll stop hurting soon. I promise.” He whispered encouraging words into my ear. I pulled him in for a kiss in hopes of getting my mind off the stinging in between my legs. The kiss soon turned vicious with an array of tongue and teeth clashing together. I was surprised when Gajeel had shifted and I felt no pain. Only an intense feeling of fullness and pleasure.

 

I moaned softly as I ground my hips up into his, making him slide a little deeper inside of me. “Fuck, are you sure you’re ready?” Gajeel asked, eyes set and teeth mashed together, keeping himself on a tight leash to avoid causing me pain. I nodded my head and wrapped my legs around his back so he could get a better angle. 

 

He pulled out slowly, waiting until only the head was in, before slamming back into me. I was on cloud nine with Gajeel inside of me. It seemed like every fantasy I had ever had lately were coming to fruition. It was amazing, way better than anything a virgin’s imagination could put together.

 

It didn’t take long until he was slamming into me at a breakneck speed. I felt the coil from earlier tightening itself back up again when Gajeel shifted a bit and hit my spot. That was all I needed before I shot over the edge, lost in ecstasy as I clawed at the slayer’s back. “Fuck, Gajeel! I’m coming!” I screamed as white clouded my vision. I could feel my orgasm making me channel tighten around his dick and after a few pumps I heard him yell my name as too released. He fell on his back next to me and pulled me on top of him. 

 

As soon as my breath evened out I gave him a kiss. When I pulled away I saw him looking at me with a glint in his eye that I couldn’t quite place. “I guess I played my cards right, didn’t I? Gihi.” I smacked his arm and giggled. “Oh shush, you pervert.” I replied back to him, trying to hide my blush. 

 

“Too late for blushing now Bunny. And I’m not the only pervert here, I think we just learned that.” He said with a grin, “Now lets get some sleep, We’re going to be busy tomorrow.” I looked at him confused. We were busy tomorrow?

 

“Wait, doing what? I don’t have any plans tomorrow.” I asked, tilting my head to the side. He replied back with a smirk. “Well besides the fact that I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk? It’s normal to take your girlfriend out on dates, isn’t it?” I chuckled to myself at his reply. “You didn’t even ask me to be your girlfriend, dumbass.” I said, poking him in the cheek.

 

“Well fine then. Lucy Heartfilia, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” He asked, his cocky attitude shining through with each word, but I didn’t expect any different from him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Of course I would.” I grinned and gave him a light peck. 

 

After several more kisses we wrapped ourselves up in my blankets, his arm wrapped around me tightly with my head on his chest. Both of us were on the verge of sleep when I heard Gajeel say my name. “Hmm?” I asked, eyes closed as I listened to his heartbeat, letting it lull me into slumberland. “You know I love you, right?” He grumbled, his voice giving away how tired he was.

 

I felt myself smile against his chest as I placed a kiss above his heart. “I love you too, Gajeel. Goodnight.”

 

“Night.”


End file.
